1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool spindle of a machine tool, more particularly to a scrap removing and tool cooling device adapted to blow cooling air to the vicinity of a front holding end of a tool spindle so as to blow off scrap and to cool a tool insert held on the front holding end.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional holding device for a machine tool is shown to include a housing 1, and a tool spindle 2 which is rotatably mounted in the housing 1 and which has a front holding end 3 that protrudes outwardly of the housing 1 for holding a tool insert 4.
When the tool insert 4 rotates at a high speed during the operating process, scrap is usually produced and accumulates on the tool insert 4 and the front holding end 3. This condition is aggregated when cooling liquid is used to cool the tool insert 4.